The Lord of the Rings (1978 film)
The Lord of the Rings is an animated adaptation of J.R.R. Tolkien's book trilogy, made in 1978. Cast Singing cast *Christopher Guard - Frodo Baggins Non-singing cast *William Squire - Gandalf/The Witch King *'Michael Scholes' - Sam *John Hurt - Aragorn *Simon Chandler - Merry *Dominic Guard - Pippin/Deagol *Norman Bird - Bilbo Baggins *Michael Graham Cox - Boromir *Anthony Daniels - Legolas *David Buck - Gimli *Peter Woodthorpe - Gollum *Fraser Kerr - Saruman/The Narrator *Philip Stone - Théoden/Ugluk *Michael Deacon - Gríma Wormtongue/Grishnâkh *Andre Morell - Elrond *Alan Tilvern - Butterbur *Annette Crosbie - Lady Galadriel *John Westbrook - Treebeard/Celeborn Plot Early in the Second Age of Middle-earth, elven smiths forge nine Rings of Power for mortal men, seven for the Dwarf-Lords, and three for the Elf-Kings. Soon after, the Dark Lord Sauron makes the One Ring. Following the Last Alliance of Elves and Men fell, the Ring is seized by Prince Isildur; and after Isildur was killed by orcs, the Ring lies at the bottom of the river Anduin. Over time, Sauron captures the Nine Rings and creates the Ringwraiths. The One Ring is discovered by Déagol, whose friend, Sméagol, kills him and becomes Gollum. Hundreds of years later, Bilbo Baggins acquires it from him. Years later, during Bilbo's birthday celebrations in the Shire, the wizard Gandalf tells him to leave the Ring for Frodo Baggins. Bilbo agrees, and leaves the Shire. Seventeen years pass, during which Gandalf learns that evil forces have discovered that the Ring is in the possession of a Baggins. Gandalf meets with Frodo to explain the Ring's history and the danger it poses; and Frodo leaves his home, taking the Ring with him and accompanied by three hobbit friends, Pippin, Merry, and Sam. After a narrow escape from the Ringwraiths, the hobbits eventually come to Bree, from which Aragorn leads them to Rivendell. Frodo is stabbed atop Weathertop mountain by the chief of the Ringwraiths, and becomes sickened as the journey progresses. The Ringwraiths catch up with them shortly after they meet the elf Legolas; and at a standoff at the ford of Rivendell, the Ringwraiths are swept away by the river. At Rivendell, Frodo is healed by Elrond. He meets Gandalf again, after the latter escapes Saruman, the Head of his order, who plans to ally with Sauron but also wants the Ring for himself. At a council, Bilbo, Gandalf, and others debate the One Ring, and Frodo volunteers to go to Mordor, where the Ring can be destroyed. Thereafter Frodo sets off from Rivendell with eight companions: Gandalf; Aragorn; Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor; Legolas; Gimli the dwarf; and Frodo's three hobbit companions. Their attempt to cross the Misty Mountains is foiled by heavy snow, and they are forced into Moria. There, they are attacked by orcs, and Gandalf falls into an abyss while battling the Balrog, a monstrous creature from the beginning of time. The remaining Fellowship continue through the elf-haven Lothlórien, but Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo, and Frodo continue his quest alone; but Sam insists on accompanying him. Boromir is killed by orcs while trying to defend Merry and Pippin. They are captured by the orcs, who intend to take them to Isengard through the land of Rohan. The hobbits escape and flee into Fangorn forest, where they meet Treebeard. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, trying to rescue Merry and Pippin follow them into Fangorn Forest, where they are re-united with Gandalf. The four thence ride to Rohan's capital, Edoras, where Gandalf persuades King Théoden to reject the counsel of the treacherous Gríma Wormtongue and accept that his people are in danger. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas then travel to the Helm's Deep. Frodo and Sam discover Gollum stalking them, and capture him; but spare his life in return for guidance to Mount Doom. At Helm's Deep, Théoden's forces resist the orcs sent by Saruman, until Gandalf arrives with the absent Riders of Rohan, destroying the orc army. Musical numbers *"There Is An Inn" - Frodo Lord of the Rings, The